


Rot In Hell, IKEA下地狱去吧宜家

by xiaomuecho



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠家终于遇到了克星——宜家家居。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rot In Hell, IKEA下地狱去吧宜家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rot In Hell, IKEA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433342) by [rrjs01234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrjs01234/pseuds/rrjs01234). 



by rrjs01234

 

“我们玩儿完了，”Dick Grayson阴森的说道。  
“我觉得我们自己真的搞不定，”Tim Drake满是绝望。  
“快打给蝙蝠侠，”Stephanie Brown抽噎着，愁云惨淡。  
“你们一帮大白痴，”Damian Wayne在沙发背顶上说道，满眼审视的观察着客厅的一片混乱。  
宜家的书架碎成成百上千块撇的到处都是。在混乱中间的是Tim，Dick和Stephanie，全都瞪大了眼睛各种摆失败的造型。  
Dick看向小男孩儿。“哥们儿，能不能帮把手。”  
Damian说，“Alfred才没有生我的气。”  
公平来说，他说的确实对；当Dick，Tim和Steph巡逻回来，把泥点和血迹带的地毯上到处都是。Alfred不是没见过这阵势，他只是用一种不赞同又消极抵抗的表情提到需要装个书架。他们都明白这事儿非干不可。  
他还不如让我们巡逻一个月呢，Dick静静的想。  
“我们需要帮助，”Steph说道。她咬着下唇绝望的把两块木板小心地搭在一起。  
“那该怎么办？”Dick，问道，盯着这堆木板。  
“我也不知道，”Steph悲伤的说。

“你们真是要命，”Damian总结道。  
“说明书呢？”Steph问道，翻找着木板下面。Dick恨死到处是木板了。从今天开始他所有靶子都要换成大树。都是宜家的错。都是瑞典人的错。金属的贼贼贼好。  
“我爱你，”Dick对头顶的金属吊灯深情说道，不管Damian一脸见鬼表情。  
“伙计们，”Steph说道，声音惶恐。“安装说明书呢？”  
三个小时后，他们找到了说明书（在厨房茶托下面）还有一堆不知道啥时候扔在那儿的木头。  
Tim叹了口气，直起腰。“伙计们，我们应该打给Jason。他擅长这种事情。”  
“什么时候Jason特么的擅长组装宜家书架了，”Dick不知所措，脑海里绝对没有这条信息。  
Tim盯着他。“Bludhaven发生的事情就不要再提了。”  
Dick悲惨地缩了缩。人生悲催。  
“Tim，打给Jason。”Steph坚定的说。  
“明白。”Tim说道，拿出了手机。  
当Jason冲进屋子，Dick差点松了一口气的叫出声来。可能这是绝无仅有的一次他看到Jason会这种反应。  
“什么急事？”Jason问道。他穿着全套红头罩装备。很明显Tim忘了跟他说细节，因为他看到三个挫败的超级英雄和一堆宜家家具堆在客厅超级迷茫。  
“草泥马不，”Jason说道。  
Dick虚弱的伸出手。“求你了祖宗，”他嘶哑的嚎道。“救救我们。”  
“草泥马，”Jason说道，转身要走。  
“哥们儿，快上，”Steph对Tim说道。Tim叹了口气擦了擦额头的汗。  
“Jason，”他说道。“夏威夷啊。”  
Jason定住了。他慢慢转过身。  
“你他妈在逗我，”他说。“你们这帮人可是有正义联盟。”  
“啥玩意儿，你指望我为这事儿叫神奇女侠？”Dick抱怨道。  
“你欠我的，”Tim冷酷无情的说，用胳膊怼了怼Dick让他闭嘴。“我本不希望事情到这种地步。”  
Jason静静的看了一会儿。从他的面具眼睛处，Dick都能够看出他的不敢置信。“你现在就要我还这人情？”  
“你到底帮不帮忙？”

Jason恶狠狠摘下头盔。白色的刘海都弄乱了。“好吧。”  
“老天保佑你，先生，”Dick满怀真诚的说。  
Stephanie用发带绑起头发压了压指关节。她的表情比起装家具更像是要跟一队机器人大军正面肛。毕竟这不是普通的家具啊。  
这可是宜家的家具。  
Damian去拿了包零食，Jason脱下夹克小心的走近这一团糟里。  
“开干。”Steph满怀坚定。  
半个小时后，八分之一的书架已经装好了，Dick以为他得干一周。Jason把说明书跟垃圾似的扔了—Steph发出一声垂死猫叫的声音伸手去够它，好像这本铜版纸小册子是她的救命稻草似的—然后马上开工，呼吸都带着怨气。  
Tim，Dick，Steph，Damian（拿了一大袋子他猛囤的小鱼饼）和专门过来呆呆的看着一切的Cass，看着Jason根本不用说明书就把书架装上了。他像台机器一样严谨。  
“哥们儿，”Dick对Tim说。“我在观赏什么大作？”  
Tim严峻的点头。“大师之作。”  
“精彩绝伦。”  
“您们能不能他妈的闭嘴啊？”Jason怒道，冲Dick挥了挥木头，那在Dick眼里就是个武器。  
“我们应该拿点爆米花嘛？”Steph好奇的问。Damian把小鱼饼抱的紧紧的。  
他们全都忘了时间，满脸惊奇的看着Jason。有一会儿Alfred拿来点三明治给了Jason两个。他的表情高深莫测，但Dick能看出来他超开心。  
窗外，太阳已经下山了。  
当Bruce回家，他在走廊停了一下，所有人都僵住了。  
Jason跪在地板上头发上都是土，嘴巴塞满三明治，身前是装了一半的书架，每个人都葛优躺着在房间各处看Jason。到处都是吃的。Jason的外套，头盔和枪整齐的放在一边。  
屋子里空气紧张——就好像大家等着核弹炸了。  
“Alfred？”Bruce问道，看着这一团糟。五个脑袋点了点头。Jason扬了扬眉毛，一脸挑衅的表情包看着Bruce“咋的，你还不习惯看你的家人在客厅组装宜家书架？”必输无疑啊。没人能跟Bruce比大眼瞪小眼还赢了他，也许除了超人吧。  
“啊，”Bruce说。他捏了捏鼻梁。“Damian，该去巡逻了。”  
Wayne家继承人跳出沙发不发一语的跟着Bruce走了。  
Jason说着打破了沉默，“来个人递给我那把该死的螺丝刀。”


End file.
